


it feels better biting down

by qiras



Series: and we burn (like rum on a fire) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ...As Usual, A/B/O, CHORMP, DEFINITE CHORMP, F/M, HE CHORMP, accidental mating?, anyway, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: rey's had heats since she presented as an omega at sixteen, but not frequently. her nutrition and general health weren't nearly good enough for that kind of luxury. and she certainly never trusted anyone to help her through a heat-- until now, with her boyfriend of five months, ben solo. who she may or may not be a little in love with. who may or may not be a little in love with her.it certainly promises to be an event.





	it feels better biting down

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the terrible title upon the thotty posse, because i had that idea and went "cassidy Do Not" and i told them as a "haha wouldn't this be hilarious" kind of thing and they said "DEWIT"
> 
> as i, deep down, truly knew they would.
> 
> anyway, yes, it's from the lorde song. i'm too uncreative to come up with my own titles. leave me alone.

They’ve only been dating for five months when Rey mentions her upcoming heat with the same air one mentions having a dentist appointment scheduled: with a little distaste and annoyance but an air of casual necessity all the same. And sure, that’s a little bit surprising, because most Omegas seem to... _enjoy_ heats at least a little bit, especially when they have a partner to share them with-- though Ben’s sure they can be inconvenient, to say the least. But what really shocks him is when he asks when she needs him to take off work and she says, “Oh, you don’t need to. I can get through it myself. It’s fine, really. I’ll be fine.”

He stares at her blankly. “Rey. Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

“Well, yeah,” she shrugs. She has to masturbate until her vibe can’t stay charged, she needs it so often, and her fingers feel like they’re going to fall off, but she isn’t going to tell him that. “But I’ve done it for every other heat of my life, so. If you can’t take off work or you don’t want to or whatever, it’s fine. I’ll be fine,” she repeats.

And even a couple months ago, he might not have gotten it, but he does now: she’s afraid he’ll reject her, so she’s giving him an out.

“Don’t want to?” he laughs. “God, Rey, I really can’t think of anything I’d rather do than take a week off work and spend it having sex with you.”

She rolls her eyes, arms still crossed (semi-defensively) over her chest. “Shut up,” she tells him, words lacking any real bite.

Ben pretends to think about it for a second, then says, “Hmm, no, don’t think I will.” He catches her wrist in his hand and presses a warm, wet kiss over the little scent gland there, eyes looking deep into hers the whole time. A shiver washes over her whole body and he relishes it and the arousal he can smell bleeding into her scent. Her eyes are heated, sweeping over his body.

Rey takes his hand and takes him back to the bedroom of her little apartment. She nearly rips his clothes off his body, and it pleases some primal part of him, that his mate-- no, not _mate_ , she isn’t his mate-- partner, then, wants him to satisfy her. He is a good Alpha, that part says, a good Alpha for his Omega-- no, not _his_ Omega-- a good Alpha for _an_ Omega to need him, only him, to quench the burn in her belly.

She rides him until she comes, quivering fiercely, sharply, on his cock. His hand comes up and cups the back of her neck as his knot swells and locks them together, thumb tracing over her mating gland. Rey shivers again and her cunt clenches down on him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, thumb pressing more firmly into her gland as his muscles tense with the wave of pleasure that sweeps over him.

Rey lets out a soft cry and falls forward onto his bare chest. She buries her face in his neck and he laughs. “Rey, you don’t want to fall asleep like this.”

“Mmph,” she says protestingly. “Leave me ‘lone.”

“You aren’t gonna be happy when you wake up,” he warns, knowing full well how much she hates waking up sticky and damp.

“Are you gonna be here?”

“Of course.”

Rey snuggles deeper into him, like she’s trying to fuse their bodies together. “Then I’ll be happy when I wake up.”

She’s asleep before he can say anything, and it’s probably because she was almost asleep that she said anything at all, he knows. Ben’s hand stays on her mating gland, stroking it almost absentmindedly until he, too, falls asleep.

 

 

Rey wakes in the middle of the night flushed and sweating, fingers clenching arrhythmically in the sheets and thighs rubbing desperately against each other. “Ben,” she whimpers, whines, keens, moans his name over and over again, a beautiful, broken chant falling from her lips.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright sweetheart, I’ll take care of you,” he tells her as soon as he wakes. He grabs his phone and texts his boss, then hers from her phone, letting them know they’ll be taking heat leave for the rest of the week. Then he goes to the kitchen and grabs the water bottles he’s been keeping in the fridge since Rey mentioned an upcoming heat. There shouldn’t be anything else that can’t wait until after her heat abates, he thinks, so he heads back into the bedroom, and God, but Rey’s a mess, writhing helplessly in the middle of _his bed_ , where she spends most of her nights now, anyway. The overly large t-shirt she likes to wear to bed ( _his_ overly large t-shirt) is hiked up, baring the undersides of her breasts. Ben groans and drops to his knees on top of the mattress. Everything about her is so fucking perfect and amazing and beautiful that he knows it will be difficult to control himself. He suspects he’ll go into rut a couple of times, but it’s irrelevant. What _is_ relevant, however, is staying in control of himself enough that he won’t do anything Rey-- _either of them_ will regret.

(It occurs to him, vaguely, that there is nothing, no distance or line or boundary, he is unwilling to cross with Rey, but he chooses not to think about the implications of that for too long.)

Rey looks at him through glassy, heated eyes, and something curls in the pit of his belly, threatening to _snap_. He pulls the shirt over her head and roughly grasps one of her pretty little tits. He squeezes his eyes shut and breaths deep. She doesn’t need his roughness, not now, not yet. He has to stay in control for her.

Ben reaches down and cups her sex. Her hot slick spreads over his hand. It’s already, he notes, completely soaked through the panties she’d worn to bed, and he peels them off her body, tossing them onto the bedroom floor, where they land with a wet-sounding thump.

“Please,” she croaks. “Alpha... I need your knot, Alpha.” And she descends into murmuring a broken litany of desperate, filthy pleas.

Ben strokes at her stomach. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he tells her. He dips two, three fingers inside her, stretching and scissoring, ensuring she’s ready for him, but it does nothing to soothe her ache, and she keeps pleading with him. Finally, he grasps her throat, stilling her thrashing head and forcing her to look at him, and says, “Quiet, Omega. I will take care of you.”

Her whimpers cease. She moans instead, low and long, when he pushes her knees apart and spreads her open. Her hips buck up, begging for more, more, more, his knot the only thing that can possibly satiate her. Ben pushes her hips down and pins them to the bed with his large hands. Her own slick still covers one hand, and he smears it across the soft skin of her belly, looking down with heated fascination at the glimmer of it on her skin. Again, Rey jerks her hips insistently.

“Be still, Omega,” he commands. He grips her hips harder, and she stops moving, some primal part of her responding to the power in his voice. “Let me take care of you.”

She does.

Rey lies there, panting, mouth half-opened and hands fisted in the sheets, but she stays perfectly still, though he can see the effort it takes for her to do so written all across her face. “Good girl,” he purrs, fingers moving against the skin of her hip. Her eyes nearly roll back into her head, and he’s known that she likes to be told she’s good, but evidently, that goes to another level during her heat.

He pushes his forearm down across her hips, anchoring her to the sheets, and reaches down to take himself in hand.

She cries out at the first feel of the head of his dick catching in her folds and her hips buck up towards him, trying desperately to bring him deeper. The arm across her hips presses down harder, edging on pain, and she whimpers.

“Careful, little girl,” he says. “If you aren't good for me, I'll have to punish you.”

Another whimper escapes her and her eyebrows pull together, her distress easy to read in her face. “No, no, please, Alpha, I'm being good, Ben, I want to be good for you. I'm trying so _hard_ ,” she nearly sobs. Her voice catches. Tears pool in her eyes.

“Shhh,” Ben soothes her again, hands tracing over her stomach and hips and ribs and collarbones. The signals of his Omega’s distress make the animal in his hindbrain growl and his whole being is flooded by a need to protect and comfort and mate-- no, no, no, not mate, because he _is_ in control and Rey isn't ready for that yet. He pushes into her steadily and slowly and she sighs as the feel of his cock sliding inside her soothes the fire dancing through her body.

Ben props himself up above her body on his forearms, pinning her within the walls of him. Rey’s ankles hook behind his back and her arms wrap around his neck, one hand settling in his hair and the other clutching at his back. “Please,” she says through shaking lips, staring at him with glassy eyes. “Please move,” she begs and she clenches around him and that little thread inside Ben finally _snaps_.

Her heartbeat quickens as she watches his eyes grow dark and he growls-- unmistakable signs that he has gone into rut. Rey the Omega is very pleased by this. Look! She was so good for her Alpha that he lost control, that nothing else can now possibly occupy his mind except _her_. (Which is essentially Ben's normal brain anyway, but Rey doesn't know that, not yet.) It feels like marking him in almost the best way possible, like she's claiming him as hers and no one else, Alpha or Beta or Omega, can even contemplate laying claim to him now. No, now, he is _her Alpha_.

What little is still present of Rey the Rational Adult is a little more conflicted. It can't be a good idea, she knows somewhere deep in her mind, for both of them to lose control like this. They might do something Ben-- _they both_ would regret, if they aren’t careful. One of them should stay sensible for at least this first time-- but here they are, both losing their minds. And when Ben rubs his jaw along her face and neck and chest, covering her in his scent (pine and smoke and something deep and rich and warm she's never been able to name), Rey the Rational Adult disappears entirely.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” she begs, eyes wide and needy. “Please, please, I need it. I need your knot. I need your cum.” Her body quivers beneath him but still she does not move. Her Alpha asked her not to. Her Alpha asked her to let him take care of her. And she needs to be good for her Alpha, needs to please him just as bad as she needs his body.

His body, that covers hers as he crushes her to him, hips moving at a blinding pace, and all she could possibly do is hold on to him. He buries his face in her neck and starts kissing and licking at the soft skin there and she moans, low and long. She knew the skin there was sensitive, of course; it’s near the mating gland. But she never knew it could be like this.

That applies to everything about this heat, really. Rey has never gone through a heat with another person before this, and everything is just so goddamned intense-- though she suspects that may be due more to her partner than their biology.

Ben starts nipping at the skin of her neck, all the while keeping his hips pumping rapidly in and out of her. Every thrust is accompanied by a wet sound that might embarrass Rey if she were in her right mind, or even adjacent to her right mind-- but in her current state, she barely notices it. All her mind is occupied only by two points of her body: her cunt, where Ben is currently filling and stretching her better than anything she’s ever felt, and her neck, where his mouth is driving her to distraction. Between them, she can feel how close she is, how close they both are, and it’s killing her.

“Please,” she whimpers, not even entirely sure what she’s begging for. “Please, please, please.”

“Hush,” he says, or maybe growls, into the skin of her neck, and he nips at one point of her neck particularly sharply. “Trust me.”

She does. He will take care of her. With Ben, she will want for nothing. Rey knows that. So she falls silent, closes her eyes, and breathes him in.

Ben’s mind, on the other hand, is occupied solely with the mating gland in Rey’s neck. He’s still fucking her, and like always, her cunt feels like heaven around his cock, but all he can think of in the fog of his rut is Rey’s taste and how perfect it feels to have his mouth on her mating gland and how _natural_ , how _right_ it would feel if he just opened his mouth a little wider and _bit_ \--

But somehow, somehow, he holds himself back from the edge of that cliff, confining himself to small bites and licks and kisses.

Until.

Until.

Until Rey looks him in the eye and whines, “Please,” and tilts her head back to the left, completely baring her gland to him as she comes hard around his cock.

And Ben loses it again.

He sinks his teeth into her neck as he comes-- or maybe he comes as he bites her and she bursts across his tongue, her wildflower-and-home scent tinged with the iron taste of her blood. It’s impossible for him to tell which happens first. Ben buries himself deep inside her as he comes, his knot swelling and locking him in place.

Rey moans and shifts contentedly in his arms. It takes them a few moments to emerge from the haze of orgasms and heat and rut and realize that anything is even remotely not as it should be.

Ben notices first, and his dick twitches inside her. She giggles and makes a joke about him being ready to go again already, but he doesn’t notice, his attention focused solely on the perfect imprints in her neck.

The next thing that must happen, of course, because this is Ben Solo, is panic. “Fuck,” he says low-- _terrified_. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck--”

“Ben?” Rey pushes him onto his back and sits astride him. “Ben, what is it?” Her fingers find the place on her neck he can’t tear his eyes away from-- and her own eyes go wide. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Rey, I’m so sorry.” Ben’s hands clutch the sheets and his chest is moving far too quickly. Rey rests her hands on top of his chest, thumbs stroking and soothing as he continues to babble apologies. “Fuck. Fuck. I’ll leave, as soon as I can. God. Fuck. I’ll understand if you never want to see me again--”

“Quiet, Alpha.” Rey holds her head high, looking down at him like a queen from ancient times, and he falls silent. Her hands trace softly across his bare abdomen, and she asks him tenderly, “Why on earth would I want you to leave?” She grasps his arm and draws it up, presses his hand to the mark on her neck. “I’ll need my mate to see me through the rest of my heat.”

Ben’s jaw drops. He always looks at her like she’s a goddess, really, but even his usual looks pale in comparison to how he watches her now-- like she’s his _savior_. But she keeps smiling at him, and so he offers her a tentative smile back and says, “I’m not really your mate until you bite me too, you know.”

Rey’s lips curve into a smirk and she wiggles her hips around Ben, who’s still deep inside of her. “I know,” she purrs. “And I plan to fix that as soon as possible-- if you want.”

Ben’s eyes are blown black, his hands still clenching the sheets but now for an entirely different reason. “I want,” he rasps.

Rey lowers her mouth to his neck and begins to kiss, preparing him to receive her bite. “Good.”

And when she bites him, Ben would swear he’s never had anything feel better in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you thought, or  come say hi on tumblr!


End file.
